Storage solutions may utilize a storage backplane supporting direct mating with one or more mass storage devices. The backplane may interface with a host bus adapter (HBA). The backplane may include an integrated enclosure management device supporting the generation of visual indicators regarding the status of connected mass storage devices. For instance, an enclosure management device on a storage backplane may drive individual light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for displaying information regarding the activity, or other state information, of each of the mass storage devices connected to the storage backplane.
Signals regarding the activity status of storage devices may be provided to the backplane and its associated circuitry via a Serial General Purpose Input/Output (SGPIO) interface. A limited number of bits may be allocated to each storage device within the SGPIO interface. However, it may be desirable to communicate more status information for each storage device than would generally be available on the limited number of allocated bits within the serial SGPIO data stream.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure presented herein is made.